Gemini
by K8ielyn
Summary: Jordan and Hailey Delta, twins from Orange County in California come crashing into the world of the WWE. Already with an impressive resume these girls are ready to take on the women’s division. Not to mention giving the likes of Trish Stratus, Riley Cena
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story contains my other OC's Riley Cena and Paris Versailles. For those of you who want to know where they come in Riley is on Smackdown with Randy but makes appearances of RAW when she wants to get in someone's face or entering diva competitions. Paris is on RAW and is currently dating John Cena, she won the Diva Search in 2006, she teams up with Ashley for Tag Team matches and sometimes Trish, her relationship with John is more private than the relationships for example between Riley and Randy, and Lita and Edge, (sort of like Ashley and Matt). Jordan and Hailey (the main characters in this story) have briefly met Paris at Shawn Micheals Wrestling Academy, but they were graduating about the same time she arrived. They have briefly met Riley at a ECW event when they were much younger and before Riley's WWE career when she would attend events to support Chris Jericho during her free time. Also note that any title you see in the area on Jordans profile I have created unless you recognise them, why you ask, because a lot of wrestling companies don't have womens title and Jordan is the dominating wrestler of the two twin while Hailey is more of a Model/Wrestler sort of like someone like Trish or Melina (she can fight so she's not really like Candice and she's better than Torrie or Stacey.) One last thing is Ashley is actually good now, she has a fighting style sort of a cross between Matt and Trish. She isn't as extreme as Trish but her finishers are a spear and a reverse of fate.

Chapter 1: The Contract Signings

Vincent McMahon studied the two girls before him. One was neatly presented in a long denim skirt, pretty floral top and heels, the other sat bored in low cut jeans an ACDC shirt accompanied by a Billabong cap and sandshoes. Despite the girls being twins they were incredibly different when it came to personalities.

He studied the profiles of the twins in his hands, they were near identical besides their previous title holdings in other companies. The twins had trained a year at Shawn Micheals Wrestling Academy, and had been trained by the likes of Killer Kowalski, Jeff Hardy, Chris Benoit, Ivory and most recently in New Japan, Brock Lesnar. He continued to study their profiles…

**Wrestler/Valet:**

Jordan Delta

**Birthday:**

June 26th 1981

**Hometown:**

Orange County, California

**Marital Status:**

Single

**Height & Weight:**

5'6" 129 lbs

**Trained by:**

Shawn Micheals Wrestling Academy

Killer Kowalski

Jeff Hardy

Chris Benoit

Ivory

Brock Lesnar

**Titles:**

OVW Womens Champion (2)

New Japan Womens Champion

ECW Womens champion (3)

ECW Hardcore Champion

**Previous Gimmicks:**

Gemini (w/Hailey Delta) – ECW + New Japan

Jordan - OVW

**Finishing Move:**

Jordan Bomb (powerbomb)

**Favorite Moves:**

Deltakana (hurricana from the top of turnbuckle)

European Uppercuts  
Moonsault  
Dropkick  
Suplex  
DDT

Spinning Spinebuster  
Spinebuster  
Spear

Hailey's profile was quiet similar, she had held several beauty titles and different competitions and was a one time New Japan Women's Champion and her finisher was Spinning DDT.

Vince McMahon nodded and smiled, "Our women's division has been suffering as of late, we have lost several of our Diva's to TNA or retirement. It has been quiet difficult to rely on Trish Stratus, Victoria, Ashley, Lita and Mickie James to hold up a division on RAW, and Riley Cena and Melina Perez attempting to hold one of Smackdown. We are more importantly lacking in ring competitors, Lita usually will manage for Edge, Riley for Randy Orton and Melina for MNM."

The twin nodded, their chances of entering the business seemed far greater now that he had addressed the issues concerning the womens division.

"I am interested in having you both debut at Wrestlemania in the first ever Diva Rumble. After I see how you both compete in the event I will sign you to the a brand. All Divas will be involved whether active or not, Trish's title will be on the line," he informed them.

Hailey turned to Jordan and the two girls smiled before Hailey being the more proper and mature of the two turned back to Mr McMahon, "Thankyou so much for this opportunity Mr McMahon."

He smiled cockily, "It is my pleasure," as he pushed two contracts across the desk to be signed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers…

I know it took me ages to right this, but the first time I wrote this it was too long and boring and then I got caught up in school… some of you also asked me if I would please right some more, so I have kindly (lol) decided to do so, since you guys like this story so much… so enjoy!

Chapter 2: Wrestlemania 23

Hailer impatiently tapped her foot as her eyes watched the screen, Rey Mysterio hit the 619 on Shawn Micheals, surely the match would end…

"Calm down Hailes," Jordan sighed, turning the page of the magazine she was reading.

Hailey turned to her sister slightly annoyed before her eyes trailed down to the magazine in Jordan's hands, The 2007 Diva's magazine featuring Riley Cena, dressed in a some what 'show girl' like attire and was sitting one leg crossed over the other and staring down her nose at the camera, "Why are you reading that?" Hailey asked her sister.

"Research," Jordan shrugged, "Mmm," she murmered to herself.

"What sort of theme are they following?" Hailey asked, completely clueless as the two girls had spent most of the past year in Japan.

"Burlesque house," Jordan sniggered, "you remember when we met Cena all those years ago?"

Hailey nodded, "mmm, she sort of isolated herself from us, stayed with Jericho and the boys when she came to visit."

Jordan nodded, "Well… Miss Cena seems to have her hands quiet full in this picture and its not with Jericho," the tom boy of the two laughed as she turned the magazine around to face her sister.

Randy Orton stared into the lense of the camera, he was shirtless and his boxers were covered with a sheet, behind him, Riley had one hand on his shoulder, the other down on his stomached, her chin resting against his right temple and her eyes closed.

"Bit of a slut isn't she?" Jordan asked

Hailey shrugged, "I suppose… don't really remember her like that."

Jordan nodded, "mmm, same, but remember when we use to watch WWE when she was in her Evolution days, she's like that again, a snobby bitch who needs a Jordan bomb to set her straight."

"And just how are you going to do that Jordan?" Hailey asked, "you've got no chance at executing a finisher on Cena when Trish Stratus, Ashley, Melina, Torrie and Paris Versailles are in the ring with us."

Jordan shook her head, "actually, despite her friends Cena has some long time enemies, one of which is Victoria, another Candice Michelle, also has gotten on Mickie James's bad side lately when she helped Melina defeat her at the Royal Rumble and ofcourse our old friend… Lita."

_Here the sound of the falling rain, coming down like Armageddon's Flame…_

The cheering of the crowd greatly heightened as green smoke began to cover the stage, and quick video clips of Riley Cena executing a variety moves in a variety of matches flashed across the screen, including some of herself and Randy Orton kissing.

"Making her way to the ring, representing Smackdown, now residing in St. Louis Missouri, Riley Cena!"

The song hit the chorus and Riley Cena appeared out of the smoke, dressed in a tight black top of which finished just above her ribs and showed quiet an amount of cleavage, along with baggy pants, both of which held the symbol that she had designed them.

Riley continued down to the ring clapping on the hands of some fans before she broke into a run and slid into the ring, she stood on the normal turnbuckle and raised her arms to the crowd. Finally, her music stopped and all the diva's prepared for the match.

_Baby cant you see, I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning…_

All competitors turned to the ramp as video clips from variety of photo shoots flashed across the screen. Hailey Delta entered the arena waving to the fans, the majority of fans cheered for her recognizing her from ECW and/or New Japan, and also OVW.

Upon entering the ring Hailey kept her distance as every diva's eyes were on her.

Hailey caught Paris Versailles eye, the two had met briefly at Shawn Micheals Wrestling Academy, however while Paris had had the privilege to be trained by the man himself, Jordan and Hailey were trained by his associates, Paris sent her a small smile in which Hailey returned. Hailey scanned the other diva's, Melina was talking trash about her to Riley who was nodding while watching Hailey, Riley turned and said something to Trish and Ashley who laughed. Candice Michelle was complaining to Victoria, who was attempting to calm her fellow brunette, Jillian Hall was talking very quickly to Sharmell who didn't seem to be listening, Maria and Kristal waved, while Mickie and Lita looked from each other to Hailey and studied her.

_Like a love I can't define, is there another way…_

The Diva's surprised again watched as Jordan Delta entered the ring, and this time the crowd happened to roar. Jordan clapped hands as she passed and slid into the ring, she also noticed the majority of Diva's were cold towards her, however Candice, Victoria, Lita and Mickie were all smiling at her. Jordan's eyes caught Riley's and neither woman wanted to look away, the two had always been competitive towards each other even though the had never been across the ring from each other.

The bell was run and the match began, Jordan immediately found Riley but soon enough Riley managed to send her towards the ropes and when Jordan came running back she ran into Trish instead, as Riley had began to pick on Maria.

The match continued on every so often a diva was eliminated, finally it was down to the final seven, Jordan, Hailey, Lita, Trish, Ashley, Mickie and Riley, this was until Ashley held Mickie against the ropes and then ducked as Riley executed a drop kick eliminating the brunette diva, Riley and Ashley briefly hugged pleased with their work.

While Jordan locked up with Trish, Lita eliminated Hailey. Jordan watched her sister fly over the ropes upset before she found Ashley and attempted to push her over the ropes, when she was ramped and thrown through the ropes.

Jordan managed to hold onto the ropes, swinging her legs, her attacker began to attempt to unlatch her hands, as the women's Champion was eliminated by Lita with a head scissors.

"Lita!" Jordan screamed.

The fiery red head turned around and ran towards Riley who was hammering away and Jordan's hands with help from Ashley who has attempting to push Jordan, Lita pulled Riley away and the two locked up.

Jordan managed to kick the blonde that was still attacking her and re entered the ring, as she threw Ashley into the ropes and attempted to push her through the rope, the two pushed their weight against each other as they towards Riley and Lita.

Lita slapped Riley and the brunette fell to the ground her legs outstretched.

Jordan tripped over the brunette's leg and dragged Ashley with her out of the ring and to the outside.

Jordan furious , shoved Ashley and began to head towards up the ramp.

Half way there she was pushed out of the way roughly, she turned as Edge ran towards the ring and attempted to help Lita. Moments later she was shoved again as Randy Orton ran towards the ring, attempting to help his girlfriend. A brawl between the two men resulted in a confusion of which Randy RKO'd Lita instead of Edge and Edge speared Riley.

The two men were dragged from the ring as the crowd watched waiting to see which woman would come her feet first.

Jordan fought the urge to get involved as herself and Ashley watched from the ramp.

Slowly Riley reached for the ropes helping herself up, while holding her stomach she ran towards the ropes and fell to the mat, hitting Lita with a baseball slide and eliminating her long time nemesis.

"Here is your winner, and the new Women's Champion… Riley Cena!" Riley was issued with the championship as she held it high above her head still holding her stomach, she briefly caught Jordan's eye who motioned to her waist, signaling the belt would soon be hers.


End file.
